1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable pouring nozzles for fuel cans, in particular to nozzles having integral shut off valves.
2. Description of Related Art
Combustible fuels, such as gasoline as well as other liquids, are frequently spilled when poured from containers or cans. This is particularly prone to happening when spouts without shut off valves are used. The fuels are often spilled when a container is upturned in an attempt to insert the nozzle into an opening before a discharge of fuel begins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,130 to Berney shows a reversible pouring spout assembly for containers. The spout can be reversed and stored inside the container when not in use. There is a cap screwed onto the container to prevent a spillage of liquid when the spout is so stored.
Spouts with accordion-like flexible portions have been developed in an attempt to allow the spout to be bent and accordingly reduce the chance of spillage by aiming the spout more accurately at an opening. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,702 to James. The spout shown in this patent also has an integral valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,079 to Campbell shows a pouring spout with an integral ball valve having an external handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,238 to Taylor shows another nozzle with an extendable snap-lock, accordion-like section.
Prior art nozzles of this general type suffer from certain deficiencies. For example, some of them do not incorporate a filter in the spout to protect the valve mechanism and strain the passing fluid of impurities. Some of these spouts are not adapted to be inverted and stored internally. The spout shown in the patent to Campbell is designed for unvented oil containers. The fluid flow passage through the ball valve is greatly reduced because of the addition of an air vent that is also incorporated within this valve.
Another problem associated with prior art nozzles of this type is the storage of caps used for sealing the nozzles when not in use. In some cases they are loose and prone to being lost. In other cases they are attached by strings or flexible tethers such as in a number of the prior art patents discussed above. Often these strings or tethers are broken and again the caps arc subject to loss. Furthermore, some of the prior art patents with valves have small handles which are difficult to turn when the user is wearing gloves, if the valve is sticking or in cold weather.
A need exists for a more efficient and versatile pouring nozzle for gasoline and other fuels as well as other liquids. The prior art pouring spouts do not have the combination of features required to achieve the efficiency, universality, versatility and utility which is required.